


We Are What We Make Of It

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Set sometime in Season 5 after Nora is hurt by Cicada and after RF is obviously defeated. The characters are dealing with the aftermath of his actions. Decided to have Iris be randomly affected in some way to add depth





	We Are What We Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Another Script guys.  
> Wrote this in like 20 mins so didn't check it over but enjoy
> 
> Background: Iris has been in a coma/ knocked out for at least two weeks

ENT CENTRAL CITY: STAR LABS

NORA is sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed watching Iris sleep peacefully she's hooked up to a couple machines but is otherwise okay

BARRY is leaning against the door frame quietly watching.

NORA glances over at BARRY

NORA  
Hey..

BARRY  
Hey..

NORA  
Do you...do you think she's gonna be alright?

BARRY takes a seat next to NORA and sighs

BARRY  
I don't know... but what I do know is that she'll get through this. You're mom is the strongest person I know. Nora, you can't let the bad things that happen in your life define who you are. I mean.. look at me. Considering how often the people I love die in front of me, I should be Zoom level crazy. Do you want to know why I'm not?

NORA  
Why?

BARRY  
Because I know who I am. I know that I'm Barry Allen and that I have three amazing parents who raised me to think about others before I think of myself. I know that my life is far from ordinary and that I only have these powers because someone wanted to use them against me . But I also know that everything that happened only served to bring me closer to my destiny. That's you Nora.. you and your mom and this family we've built together. We aren't our abilities we are only what we make of them. Have I made mistakes? Sure.. plenty actually. But there was always someone there to stop me from doing something reckless. Although I always knew in the back of my mind that I maybe wasn't making the right decision. Not everyone is like that though.

NORA  
So you're saying that I shouldn't have trusted Eobard.. that he's crazy.

BARRY  
I used to think that. I used to spend nights trying to understand that man and why he did what he did. I don't think I ever will. Not completely, but I know that it's easy to lose sight of yourself if you don't have someone to remind you just how special you are. It's why I became Savitar or the emotionally repressed future version of myself. So no I don't think Thawne is crazy. Misunderstood.. yes. A little broken.. sure. But so am I.. so are all of us. We're just lucky to have others who believe more in the good parts than the bad.

NORA  
How do I stop it.. stoping hating him for what he did to mom.. to me.

BARRY  
You won't.. and you'll try over and over and over but you'll eventually realize that you'll never stop hating what happened. Or hating that things weren't different And that power, that call, that siren cry beckoning you to go back and fix it'll be so loud it might as well be the only thing you hear. But you have to fight it every single time you look at a picture or a video or an old Christmas card. It's the one battle you're never going to win.

NORA  
When we went back to the past you said-

BARRY  
I know what I said, but just because I've come to terms with things doesn't mean that I'm okay with them. You don't have to be okay with everything all the time.

NORA  
Dad, I'm sorry

BARRY  
You know you say that so often I'm starting to think "Dad, I'm sorry" is my new name.

BARRY smiles to himself remembering a similar conversation he once had with Joe.

IRIS shifts on the bed. Unbeknownst to BARRY and NORA

IRIS  
At least it sounds better than Bartholomew.

BARRY smiles at his wife and stands up a tear rolls down his face.

BARRY  
Iris.. I thought I lost you.

IRIS  
You'll never lose me Scarlet Speedster. 

IRIS places a hand on his face rubbing a thumb across his cheek.

IRIS  
So what did I miss?

End Scene


End file.
